Noche
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Estúpida? ¿Intrépida? sola, en medio de la noche y bajo la luz de la luna, un encuentro con un imponente youkai de ojos rojos ¿Encuentro nefasto? Este fic participa en el reto Elementos del foro La Aldea Sengoku


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko.

Este fic participa en el reto _**Elementos**_ del foro _La aldea Sengoku_

Elemento: Agua

Dificultad:Rio.

Advertencia: posible OoC.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Noche_**

.

.

.

Lesionada, cansada y sola en medio de la oscura noche sin luna la joven Miko del futuro llega a la orilla de un **rio** donde pretendía tomar un poco de agua fresca, tal vez con eso repondría un poco de sus agotadas energías.

Dejando su arco y flechas de lado y dando un vistazo a los alrededores la joven chica se despojó de su ropa y entró a la fresca agua lavando su cuerpo de la suciedad e inmundicias de las que estaba llena.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar como fue que llegó hasta ahí. Había estado enferma, una fuerte virosis la atacó y no le quedó más remedio que guardar reposo. Inuyasha por su puesto se había molestado al principio pero al verla con ese aspecto frágil y delicado optó por dejarla descansar.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente bien volvió a la era Sengoku para encontrar la noticia en boca de la anciana Kaede. Ellos habían partido sin ella casi un día antes, les había llegado el rumor de la presencia de Naraku en un poblado y no dudaron en ir a su encuentro.

— Me dejaron atrás — musitó un poco molesta antes de tomar su arco y sus flechas y seguirlos. No era la mejor rastreando, de hecho estaba segura de no ir por el camino adecuado pero por nada iba a detenerse, ella debía encontrar a sus amigos, ciertamente ella no era muy fuerte y estaba segura de no ser de mucha utilidad pero aun así no podía estas tranquila sabiendo que tal vez sus amigos la necesitasen.

Tan intrépida la jovencita del futuro no pensó ni por un momento que la noche iba a agarrarla desprevenida y sola en el oscuro bosque. Siempre había viajado acompañada y contaba con la protección de Inuyasha contra cualquier peligro, pero ahora estaba sola. Un sonido extraño la alertó y sin pensar siquiera de que se trataba echó a correr. Con la mala suerte que la perseguía se enredó los pies y cayó abruptamente raspándose las rodillas y las manos, de nueva cuenta se levantó y siguió su camino.

Cuando logró salir del medio del espeso bosque se tranquilizó un poco al ver la claridad de la luna reflejada en el clara y fresca agua que se extendía a todo lo largo del largo camino y más allá.

Dejó su equipamiento a un lado mientras se agachaba para tomar entre sus manos un poco de agua y lavar sus heridas y su rostro. No había terminado de lavar su rostro cuando un feroz rugido a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse en seco. El agua escurrió de sus manos y aun con la tensión en todo su cuerpo se giró lentamente.

Un par de ojos carmesí la observaban y los feroces colmillos sobresalían de su gran boca ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Correr? _No seas tonta Kagome, no darías ni un paso cuando ya estarías destrozada_ le recordó su conciencia.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello y se perdió en el valle de sus pechos. La bestia blanca y de ojos rojos no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría con ella. En primer lugar un delicioso olor a sangre le había hecho enloquecer sus sentidos. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron y salio al acecho.

Era ella, la mujer que acompañaba a su medio hermano, bestia y hombre estaban de acuerdo que su sangre olía delicioso así que sin dudarlo se acercaron a ella y mientras más lo hacían más extasiados se sentían, tenían que probarla, seguro el sabor era aun mejor.

Ojos rojos y marrones chocaron durante un instante, el corazón de Kagome latía tan fuerte que sentía las pulsaciones en sus oídos, pero que estúpida e intrépida había sido, esa no era su época, aquí habían poderosos y peligrosos youkais para lo los humanos no eran mas que bocadillos ¿Acabaría ella devorada por esta imponente bestia? Dio unos paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de él mientras se acercaba pero cayó sentada en el agua, sus rodillas quedaron casi a la altura de su cara y cuando se dio cuenta la bestia estaba casi encima suyo.

Un fuerte grito salio de su garganta y cerró los ojos pues no sabía que más hacer, algo frio y húmedo se paseo por sus rodillas raspadas y sintió un alivio que normalmente no debería sentir.

Pensó que moriría, que esta vez no viviría para contarlo pero cuando abrió los ojos la bestia de pelaje blanco y ¿ rayas magenta? Se encontraba emprendiendo el vuelo, aun sintiendo el corazón en los oídos ella parpadeo las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — musito cuando lo perdió de vista ¿Qué había pasado? Él la olisqueo un poco, lamió sus rodillas y ¿Se fue? Debería estar agradecida de estar ilesa pero estaba confusa. Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó y escurrió un poco el agua de su ropa, debía buscar refugio antes de seguir pues así como Sesshomaru la encontró seguro que youkais mas peligrosos también podrían pero ¿Acaso había un youkai mas peligroso que Sesshomaru?

* * *

.

.

.

Yako aun ronroneaba y le hostigaba por haberle alejado de ese delicioso sabor pero él no podía negar que le costó mucho retomar el control y alejarse de esa sucia humana. Debería sentirse asqueado de haber probado su sangre pero… era confuso, tal vez debería volver y probar de nuevo, seguramente la encontraría repugnante como todo lo referente a su raza.

— Sigue engañándote — una profunda voz dentro de si se escuchó y luego silencio, largos minutos de silencio —. Lo has disfrutado tanto o mas que yo, después de todo somos un solo ser, si yo la deseo también tu.

Él apretó sus puños y siguió caminando con su rostro imperturbable aunque por dentro era una maraña de contradicciones.

* * *

.

.

.

Mi adicción, lo se, es que no puedo evitar juntar a Kagome con Sesshomaru de una u otra manera.

¿Y el titulo? Nada original pero no se me ocurría nada y no quería colocar elementos, se me hace muy… ¿obvio? O tal vez repetitivo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado, por cierto, si quieren el link del foro lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, recuerden **Aldea Sengoku.**


End file.
